Daedric Exhibit Hall
The Daedric Gallery contains all things Daedric. The room is on two levels, you enter on the upper level which acts as an entrance way to two curved stairways leading to the main display area. There is one static monument which can be activated of Mehrunes Dagon as soon as you walk in. As well as custom displays, there are two mannequins and eight weapon racks for whatever you would like to place there. Before entering the hall in the stairwell there are positions for placing seven paintings. Upper Level Displays Mehrunes Dagon Display This display is automatically enabled after visiting the , hearing tell the history of the Mythic Dawn cult, and finishing the quest ' '. He will automatically start talking when the display case with the Last Remaining Page of is approached. It is safe to "attack" the actual with a spell (resulting in it turning into a random useless item), since the display will appear no matter what. Regardless of receiving Mehrunes' Razor or not, the display will activate. This display cannot be enabled or disabled in the Museum Storeroom. Alternatively you can use console commands with the object code: XX125950 (replace XX with the number has in your load order). Lower Level Displays SPOILER list - How to get all items Show Spoiler *'Fork of Horripilation' (requires or ): *'Gray Cowl of Nocturnal (requires )': *'Ongar's Kegbreaker': *'Daedric Crescent': *'Neb-Crescen, Blade of Treachery': *'Bow of Shadows': *'Ancient Daedric Face of Inspiration': *'Ancient Daedric Face of Terror': *'Ancient Daedric Lord Cuirass': *'Ancient Daedric Lord Gauntlets': *'Ancient Daedric Lord Boots': *'Scourge:' *'Malacath's Cleaver (requires )': *Shrine of Boethiah: Receive the Blessing of Boethiah from a . *Shrine of Azura: Receive the Blessing of Azura from a . *Shrine of Mephala: Receive the Blessing of Mephala from a . *'Masque of Clavicus Vile:' *'Umbra:' *'Jyggalag's Sword:' *'Mehrunes' Razor:' *'Sanguine Rose:' *'Ring of Namira:' *'Sigil Stone': *'Spellbreaker:' *'Mace of Molag Bal:' *'Volendrung:' *'The Rueful Axe (replica):' The original is a potential reward from the Daedric quest ' '. Killing Barbas during the quest will give the Rueful Axe. The replica must be made at the Replica Station in the Curator's Office with the following materials: 1 , 4 , 2 . *'Ebony Mail:' *'Dawnbreaker:' *'Skull of Corruption (replica):' The original is a possible reward from the Daedric quest ' ', but is not required to complete the quest. It can only be obtained if you kill Erandur before he destroys the Skull of Corruption. The replica must be made at the Replica Station in the Curator's Office with the following materials: 1 , 1 , 1 Skull. *'Savior's Hide:' *'Azura's Star or The Black Star:' The original Azura's Star is a possible reward for the Daedric quest ' '. To obtain Azura's Star, you will have to give the Broken Azura's Star to at the . The replica must be made at the Replica Station in the Curator's Office with the following materials: 1 Grand Soul Gem, 2 }}. The original Black Star is a possible reward for the completion of the Daedric quest ' '. To obtain The Black Star, you will have to give the Broken Azura's Star to Nelacar in inn in . The replica must be made at the Replica Station in the Curator's Office with the following materials: 1 Black Soul Gem, 2 . *'Ring of Hircine:' *'Wabbajack:' *'Ebony Blade:' *'Skeleton Key (replica):' The original is looted off at the end of the Thieves Guild quest ' '. The replica must be made at the Replica Station in the Curator's Office with the following materials: 1 , 1 . *'Miraak's Sword:' *'Miraak's Staff:' *'Goldbrand or Eltonbrand:' If you help the , Goldbrand is found in during the quest ' '. Eltonbrand is received from a messenger as a gift from the Emperor if you kill the . *'Black Book: Whispers of the Veil' (requires ): Found during the questline. *'Black Book: The Winds of Change': *'Black Book: Untold Legends': *'Black Book: Filament and Filigree': *'Black Book: Waking Dreams': *'Oghma Infinium': *'Black Book: The Sallow Regent': *'Black Book: Epistolary Acumen': *'Black Book: The Hidden Twilight': es:Salón de los Señores Daédricos ru:Даэдрическая Галерея Category:Gallery Category:Daedric Exhibit Hall